Zeitung
Zeitungen. Zeitungen.Conversations-Lexicon oder encyclopädisches Handwörterbuch für gebildete Stände. Stuttgart bei A. F. Macklot. 1816. Dieses Mittel, die Zeitereignisse schnell bekannt zu machen, Ideen im Umlauf zu setzen, neue Erfindungen mitzutheilen und dadurch die geistige Cultur zu befördern, endlich auch durch öffentliche Anzeigen den Gang der bürgerlichen Geschäfte zu erleichtern, war in den ältern Zeiten ganz unbekannt. Es ist eine Erfindung neuerer Zeit, die durch die Einführung der Buchdruckerkunst und eines regelmäßigen Postenlaufs begünstigt wurde, und nun eine fast unübersehbare Ausdehnung erhalten hat. Die Bedeutung des Wortes Zeitung als Nachricht von einer geschehenen Begebenheit, ist längst veraltet. Dermalen versteht man bekanntlich unter Zeitungen periodische, geschriebene oder gedruckte Nachrichten von den Zeit zu Zeit vorgefallenen Begebenheiten. Das Wort kommt jedoch nicht von Zeit her, sondern von dem alten, noch im Englischen gebräuchlichen Worte tidings, geschehene Sachen, Begebenheiten. Die Zeitungen unterscheiden sich, ihrem Inhalte nach, in politische, gelehrte, Kunst-, Handelszeitungen xc. einige beschränken sich bloß auf besondere Classen (Zeitungen für die Jugend, für die Landleute); noch andere sind bloß für die Geschäfte des bürgerlichen Lebens bestimmt (Intelligenzblätter, Anzeigen xc.). Daß die Zeitungen, außer der angenehmen Unterhaltung, einen großen und wesentlichen Nutzen gewähren, bedarf keines Beweises. Sie sind, so wie die geographischen Kenntnisse, ein wirksames Mittel, unsern Ideenkreis zu erweitern, uns mit der übrigen Welt bekannt und dadurch zu Weltbürgern zu machen. Der Nachtheil, der aus dem in unsern Tagen, besonders auch in Ansehung der Zeitungen, zu weit gehenden Lesetriebe entstehen mag, wird unstreitig von dem Nutzen, den sie schaffen, überwogen. Wie groß die politische Wichtigkeit der Zeitungen, ihr Einfluß auf öffentliche Meinung und Denkart, seyn könne, hat sich besonders seit dem Anfange der französischen Revolution gezeigt, wo Staatskunst und Parteigeist, mehr wie sonst jemals, die Zeitungen als Mittel der politischen Tactik gebrauchten. Aber diese Revolution hat auch unter den Zeitungen selbst eine große Veränderung hervorgebracht. Verschiedene der ältern sind verschwunden; mehrere neue sind an ihre Stelle getreten. Die Vorzüge einer Zeitung vor der andern gehörig zu würdigen, ist keine ganz leichte Sache; die Menge der Leser einer Zeitschrift ist nicht immer ein sicherer Beweis ihrer Vortrefflichkeit. Die Zeitungen hatten auch, wie so viel andere Dinge, ihren Ursprung in Italien. Der Krieg, den die Republik Venedig mit Solimann II. in Dalmatien führen mußte, gab Veranlassung, daß man in Venedig vom Jahre 1536 an die eingegangenen Kriegs- und Handelsnachrichten in geschriebenen Blättern an einem bestimmten Orte den Neugierigen zum Lesen mittheilte. Man zahlte das Lesegeld dafür in einer, längst außer Cours gekommenen Scheidemünze, Gazetta genannt, und dieser Name ging dann auf die Neuigkeitsblätter selbst in Italien und später in Frankreich (Gazette) über. In Deutschland kamen im Anfange des 17ten Jahrhunderts fortgesetzte Neuigkeitsblätter auf. Es ist noch ein "Aviso, Relation oder Zeitung: was sich begeben oder zugetragen hat, in Deutsch- und Welschland, Spanien und Frankreich xc., in Ost- und Westindien xc." im Jahre 1612 gedruckt vorhanden. Im J. 1615 wurde zu Frankfurt am Main das Frankfurter Journal angefangen, und 1617 erschien ebendaselbst die Post-Avisen. Beide Blätter haben sich, unter allmählig veränderter Form bis jetzt erhalten. Nach und nach erschienen nun an andern Orten unter den Titeln: Relation, Ristretto, Correspondent, Courier, Postreiter, Chronik, Realzeitung, Gespräche der Todten xc. öffentliche Blätter, und es gibt gegenwärtig nicht leicht eine Stadt von einiger Bedeutung in Deutschland, die nicht ihre eigene Zeitung, wenigstens ein Intelligenz- oder Wochenblatt hätte. Die Letztern entstanden später. Das erste Intelligenzblatt kam 1722 zu Frankfurt heraus; das zu Leipzig wurde 1763 angefangen. Man rechnet, und wohl nicht mit Uebertreibung, daß in Deutschland ungefähr 400 Zeitungen aller Art jährlich erscheinen. Unter den französischen Zeitungen hält man die von dem Arzte Renaudot 1623 zu Paris herausgegebenen: Nouvelles ordinaires des divers endroits, für die älteste. Die Gazette de France entstand im 30jährigen Kriege, war bis zur Revolution die eigentliche Hofzeitung, und hat sich, freilich mit verändertem Tone, bis jetzt erhalten. Beim Anfange der Revolution (1789) entstand der bekannte Moniteur universel auch Gazette nationale genannt, von Maret, nachherigem Herzog von Bassano angefangen. Diese Zeitung wurde förmlich für officiell erklärt; sie ist es in gewisser Art auch noch jetzt, ist aber auch zugleich die theuerste, denn sie kostet jährlich 100 Franks. Für die Geschichte der Revolution und deren Folgen ist der Moniteur äußerst wichtig, weil er die ganze Reihe der Begebenheiten und der erschienenen Actenstücke enthält. Im J. 1817 erschienen in Paris sechzehn eigentliche Zeitungen und überdies mehr als 100 gelehrte Journale und periodische Schriften aller Art; die Anzahl der jetzt in den übrigen Provinzen Frankreichs jährlich erscheinenden Zeitungen und periodischen Schriften wird auf 120 angegeben; vor der Revolution sollen deren nicht mehr als 30 gewesen seyn. In England gab es schon zu den Zeiten der Königin Elisabeth eine Art Zeitung. Aber erst im J. 1637 kam ein öffentliches Blatt unter dem Namen Intelligencer in Gang. Die gewöhnlichsten Benennungen der englischen Zeitungen sind Chronicle und Post; der Zusatz Morning, Evening, Daily ect. bezeichnet die Zeit ihrer Herausgabe. Doch sind auch allegorische Titel (the Sun, Star ect.) gewöhnlich. In keinem Lande haben sich die Zeitungen so vermehrt, wie in England, welches bei dem Antheil, den jeder Britte an den öffentlichen Angelegenheiten nimmt, nicht zu verwundern ist. Die Hauptstadt allein hat gegen 50 eigentliche Zeitungen, ohne gelehrte Journale und andere periodische Schriften zu rechnen. Jede Stadt in der Provinz hat ihre eigene Zeitung, einige haben deren drei bis vier. Schottland und Irland haben ihre besondern Zeitungen. Das merkwürdigste dabei ist der starke Absatz einiger Zeitungen; es gibt deren, von denen täglich 4 - 5000 Exemplare in großem Format abgesetzt werden. In Italien haben die Zeitungen, ob sie gleich da entstanden, nicht großen Fortgang gehabt, und nur wenige derselben gehen in das benachbarte Ausland. Ganz unbekannt sind im Auslande die spanischen und portugiesischen Zeitungen, so wie die wenigen Zeitungen der nordischen Reiche. Im türkischen Reiche gibt es durchaus keine einheimische Zeitung, wohl aber schon seit längerer Zeit in China. In den englisch-ostindischen Besitzungen zu Calcutta, Madras, Bombay und Marlborough werden verschiedene englische Zeitungen herausgegeben. In den vereinigten nordamerikanischen Staaten wurden bereits vor zwanzig Jahren 84 verschiedene Zeitungen herausgegeben, deren Zahl seitdem wahrscheinlich vermehrt worden ist. Auch das neue Reich auf Haiti hat seine besondere Zeitung. Vergl. Ueber Zeitungen - von J. von Schwarzkopf, Frankfurt 1795. Neue Einrichtung wegen der Zeitungen in Paris. 1805 Vom künftigen ersten Jenner *) an, werden die hiesigen politischen Journale eine andere Organisation erhalten. Die Anzahl derselben wird auf 5 heruntergesetzt werden; diese sind: 1) der Moniteur, als völlig officielles Blatt, wovon der Staatssekretair Maret und Agasse die Eigenthümer sind; 2) das Journal de Paris, Eigenthum des Staatsraths Röderer und des Staatssekretär Maret, ist halbofficielles Blatt; 3) die Gazette de France, für welche sich der Kaiser sehr interessirt, und dessen halbofficielles Ansehen aufmerksame Leser schon daraus haben schließen können, daß seit einiger Zeit der Moniteur fast täglich Artikel aus derselben abschreibt, und sie als Gewährsmann citirt; 4) das Journal des Spectacles, für welches die Kaiserin sich vorzüglich interessirt; 5) die alten petites Affiches; Sie wissen, daß seit einigen Jahren zwei Journals unter diesem Titel bestehen; das eine existirt schon seit sehr langer Zeit, wohl seit einem Jahrhundert, das andere ist eine wetteifernde Anstalt, die neben dem frühern in der Revolution sich gebildet. Aus diese Journale sollen alsdenn starke Pensionen angewiesen werden, und den Eigenthümern wird man, je nachdem sie mehr oder weniger protegirt sind, einen größern oder kleinern Antheil der Einnahme lassen, ohngefähr wie dies ehedem war. Schon hat man seit geraumer Zeit einen Versuch dieser Art mit dem Journal des débats gemacht, auf welches 6000 Pensionen angewiesen sind, weil es so beträchtlichen Abgang hat! Wäre dies nicht, so wäre es schon einigemal aufgehoben worden. In der neuen Organisation fällt es nun, wie Sie sehen, doch durch das Sieb. Um dieses drohende Ungewitter zu beschwören, hat das Journal des débats, seit dem 26sten Messidor den Titel: Journal de l'Empire angenommen. Ob es seinen Zweck erreichen werde, läßt sich bezweifeln. : *) Der künftige erste Jänner wird auch der Begräbnißtag des republikanischen Kalenders seyn; daher der Almanach impérial für das Jahr XIII. auch bis zu Ende des Monats Frimaire fortgesetzt ist, von wo nur noch 10 Tage bis zum 1sten Januar 1806 sind. -- Es war schon die Rede davon am 1sten Vendem. XIII., den republikanischen Kalender aufzugeben; allein Comptabilitäts-Rücksichten scheinen noch einigen Aufschub nöthig gemacht zu haben. Jetzt sollen aber schon bereits alle Maasregeln in dem Schatzamte getroffen seyn, damit am 1sten Jänner 1806 alles mit dem alten Kalender fortschreite. Diese neue Organisation ist bis jetzt nur erst, was den Grund der Sache anbelangt, beschlossen; noch ist weder ein förmliches Arrêté deswegen genommen worden, noch sonst etwas ähnliches geschehen; allein gewiß ist diese Aenderung; und jedermann wird leicht mehr als einen Grund dazu sich angeben können. Ob der Argus auch noch fernerhin bestehen werde, so wie das von dem berüchtigten Bertrand Barrère redigirte Mémorial Antibritannique, welches zwar nur etwa 100 Leser hat, obgleich die Regierung 600 Abonnements bezahlt, könnte man aus dem Grunde bezweifeln, weil bis jetzt diese beide Blätter der Regierung Geld kosteten, und sie in Zukunft aus dem Journalwesen Geld zu ziehen hofft. Daß Barrère der Verf. oder vielmehr Redakteur der Anmerkungen nach den von dem Kaiser selbst angegebenen Ideen ist, welche oft im Moniteur den, besonders aus Engl. Blättern entlehnten, Artikeln beigefügt sind, wissen Sie wahrscheinlich. Oefters sind diese Anmerkungen auch vom Kaiser selbst, und dies scheint neulich der Fall der Note gewesen zu seyn, wo das Gerücht, Eugène Beauharnois solle um die Königin von Hetrurien werben, widerlegt, und so lebhaft gegen die Albernheit einiger Schmeichler *) gesprochen wurde (s. den Moniteur vom 25. oder 26. Messidor), die durchaus der Familie Bonaparte eine Menge Ahnen auffinden wollen. "Die Familie Bonaparte, datirt von 18ten Brumaire" ist ein Ausdruck, der gewiß als merkwürdig aufgezeichnet werden wird. : *) Das Journal de Paris bekam hier, ohne genannt zu werden, tüchtig auf die Finger, denn in diesem Blatte waren die gerügten Albernheiten abgedruckt worden, welche den Verf. der erwähnten Note sagen machen: il n'y a rien de plus dangereux qu'un sot ami; -- und das Journal de Paris mußte auch diese Note abdrucken. Gegenwärtiger Debit der Französischen Zeitungen. 1810 Die Anzahl der politischen Zeitungen zu Paris, die zur Zeit der Revolution in Absicht der Benennung, der Abfassung und der Vielfältigkeit der Existenz so veränderlich waren, wie die Umstände, ist bekanntlich nunmehr schon seit längere Zeit auf eine gewisse Anzahl beschränkt. An der Spitze derselben -- so wie aller Hofzeitungen, die je in Europa erschienen sind -- steht mit ununterbrochener Existenz und Auszeichnung seit 1789 und mit unvergänglicher Wichtigkeit für Geschichte und Litteratur das officielle Journal, der Moniteur, der in neuern Zeiten so viele Nachahmer und Namensvetter zu Cassel, Genua, Neapel, auf den Ionischen Inseln, in Dalmatien xc. erhalten hat. Angaben aus Paris zufolge, hatte :: Liste der Zeitungen und Journale, welche jetzt in London erscheinen. 1814 I. Zeitungen, welche jeden morgen erscheinen. : British Press, Day, Morning Post, Morning Chronicle, Morning Advertiser, Morning Herald, Public Ledger, Times. II. Zeitungen, welche jeden Abend erscheinen. :Courier, Globe, Pilot, Statesman, Star, Sun, Traveller. III. Zeitungen, die am Montag, Mittewochen und Freitag Abend erscheinen. :Evening Mail, London Packet, London Chronicle. IV. Zeitungen, die am Dienstag, Donnerstag und Sonnabend Abend erscheinen. :Commercial Chronicle, English Chronicle, General Evening Post, St. James Chronicle. V. Zeitungen, die am Mittwoch Abend erscheinen. :British Mercury, Correspondent, Instructor, Moderator. VI. Zeitungen, die am Dienstag und Freitag Abend erscheinen. :Courier d'Angleterre, Courier de Londres. VII. Zeitung, die am Dienstag und Sonnabend Abend erscheint. :London Gazette (by authority). VIII. Zeitung, die am Freitag Abend erscheint. :County Herald. IX. Zeitungen, die am Sonnabend erscheinen. :Baldwin's Journal, Cobbett's Register, Mirror of the Times, Provincial Gazette, Westminster Journal. X. Zeitungen, die am Sonntag Abend erscheinen. :Dispatch, Englishman, Independent Whig, Antigallican Monitor, Observer, Recorder, Review, Sunday Advertiser, Constitution, Champion. XI. Zeitungen, die am Sonntag und Montag Abend erscheinen. :Bell's Messenger, National Register, Neptune, News, Examiner. XII. Zeitungen, die am Montag Abend erscheinen. :Farmer's Journal, County Chronicle. XIII. Zeitungen, die am Donnerstag Abend erscheinen. :Auction Register and Law Chronicle. XIV. Zeitung, die jede dritte Woche erscheint. :Hue and Cry (Police Gazette). XV. Zeitung, die zehnmal jeden Monat erscheint. : Literary Advertiser. Liste der Reviews. :Anti-Jacobin Review, British Critic, British Review, Electic Review, Quarterly Review. Liste der Journale. :Ackerman's Repository, Botanical Magazine, Christian Observer, d'Anville's Atlas, Entertaining Magazine, European Magazine, Evangelical Magazine, Gentleman's Magazine, la belle Assemblée, Lady's Magazine, Literary Panorama, Monthly Magazine, Military Chronicle, Naval Chronicle, Nicholsons Journal, New Monthly Magazine, Philosophical Magazine, Rejected Theatre, Satirist, Universal Magazine. Uebersicht der Spanischen Zeitungen und Zeitschriften. 1815 Das Fach der Zeitungen und-Zeitschriften scheint in Spanien nicht recht zu gedeihen und kein Unternehmen dieser Art erhält sich lange. Die Verleger verlieren bald die Luft dazu, theils wegen der Kälte, die das Publicum bezeugt, theils wegen der Schwierigkeiten und Unkosten der Censur. Fast keine der folgenden Zeitschriften hat sich in der Periode 1800 bis 1808 erhalten. (Nach Ferdinand VII. Rückkehr im Jahre 1813 wurden die meisten Zeitschriften verboten und einige Herausgeber von der Parthey der Liberales und Josephinos selbst mit Galeeren-Strafe belegt. Nur die Hofzeitung (Gazetta de Madrid) und ein Paar andere von Mönchen geschriebenen, erhielten sich, weil sie die unumschränkte Monarchie und die Inquisition vertheidigten. Im Jahre 1808 wurde der Diario de Madrid Nebenbuhler der Gazetta, erhielt sich aber nur kurze Zeit; früher ward die Spanisch geschriebene Bayonner Zeitung stark gelesen, aber sie hörte im July 1808 auf, worauf la abeja Espannola die in Paris heraus kam, als Organe der Napoleonischen Regierung in den, von den Franzosen besetzten Ländern an ihrer Stelle trat. -- Annales de ciencias naturales, Madrid, kommen auf Kosten der Regierung heraus, erhielten sich geraume Zeit und mögen wohl für den Ausländer den meisten Werth haben. -- Annales de la historia natural, Madrid im Anfang dieser Periode. Bibliotheca Espannola economico-politica. Madrid begann 1800, dauerte einige Jahre und erhielt treffliche, besonders kühne Aufsätze. Memorias de la real academia de historia ist seit mehreren Jahren in Stockung gerathen; der 5te Band enthält eine sehr gepriesene, kritische Geschichte der Castilianischen Sprache von F. Martinez. Marina semanaria de agricultura y artes erhielt sich geraume Zeit, enthielt manches, immer auf Spanien berechnetes Gute. Actas de la real academia de S. Fernando und efemeridas de la ilustracion de Espanna währten nicht lange. Dasselbe Schicksal hatten el regannon general und variedades de ciencias y artes. -- Efemeridas literarias, besonders über ausländische Litteratur, nach einigen Jahren fortgesetzt unter dem Titel nuevas efemerides de Espanna historicas, politicas, literarias y religiosas 1806 und 1807, zuletzt als memorial litterario enthalten treffliche statistische Aufsätze über einzelne Spanische Provinzen. Minerva a er revisor general 1806 - 1808 mit Kritiken, Nachrichten von ausländischer Litteratur und Original-Abhandlungen von ungleichem Werthe. El mercurio de Espanna nur litterarisch. Correo mercantil de Espanna y sus Indias, correo literario de la ciudad de Xerez, I ero y il do anno del realestado de medicina clinica de Barcelona non el Dr. Franc. Salva. Andere Städte haben gleiche litterarische Institute. Einige der öconomischen Gesellschaften z. B. die in Valencia lassen ihre Verhandlungen drucken, aber sie kommen selten außer der Provinz, wo sie erscheinen. In Allmanachen ist dagegen der Spanische Buchhandel nach dem Beyspiele anderer Länder reicher, als in wirklich nützlichen Fächern; es giebt deren für Damen, für Geistliche, für Proceßführende, kurz für alle Stände und Bedürfnisse, die aber gewöhnlich so einfach und so wohlfeil sind, daß man sie noch nicht als Luxus-Artikel ansehen kann. Als Hof- und Staats-Calender kann der Kalendario manual y guja de forestieros aus der K. Druckerey zu Madrid gelten; den Almanack mercantil o guja de comerciantes hat sich mehrere Jahre lang erhalten und verdient dieß in der That; er ist für den Statisticker wie für den Kaufmann unentbehrlich und enthält das ganze Zoll-System, die Haupt-Handels-Häuser und Artikel, Fabriken, Nachrichten von den Finanzen, dem verwickelten Colonial-Handel xc. Zeitungsnachrichten. :1812 Philadelphia, den 24sten Februar. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 82. Donnerstag, den 4. April 1812. Nach einer zu Anfange des vorigen Jahrs gemachten Berechnung erschienen in den gesammten vereinigten Staaten 364 Journale oder Zeitungen, von den 158 zu der republikanischen oder demokratischen und 157 zu der föderalistischen Partey gehören; die andern sind neutral. Acht sind in deutscher, fünf in französischer, zwey in spanischer und die andern in englischer Sprache geschrieben. Neun dieser Journale existirten schon vor der Revolution. Die Nummern oder blättern, die einzeln gedruckt werden, betragen des Jahrs gegen 25,220,000. Quellen. *Politisches Journal nebst Anzeige von gelehrten und andern Sachen. Herausgegeben von einer Gesellschaft von Gelehrten. Hamburg in der Hoffmannschen Buchhandlung. Jahrgang 1810, 1814 und Jahrgang 1815. *Ueber politische und gelehrte Zeitungen, Messrelationen, Intelligenzblätter und über Flugschriften zu Frankfurt am Mayn. ein Beytrag zu der Geschichte dieser Reichs-Stadt. von Joachim von Schwarzkopf. Frankfurt am Mayn. In der lägerschen Buchhandlung 1802. *Ueber politische Zeitungen und Intelligenzblätter in Sachsen, Thüringen, Hessen und einigen angränzenden Gebieten. Von Joachim von Schwarzkopf. Gotha, in der Ettingerschen Buchhandlung 1802. Kategorie: Zeitungen Kategorie:Publikationen